


Porch Light And Starlight

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [40]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Askbox Fic, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shooting Stars & Comets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stars, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Star light, star bright!





	Porch Light And Starlight

While it wasn't exactly star light, the stars as well as the street lamps were bright tonight. First, he had walked you home, hand in hand, and you two stopped before the porch light, Zeta-7s hair brushing against the awning. Disregarding it, he softened. “Thanks for having dinner with me, I-I’m glad y-you liked it.”

“Don't you know, that if you cook I don't have to?”

With raised brow, he chuckled. “Well, y-you did set the timer, so you sort of helped.”

Poking his cheek, you giggled. “And I mostly ate it, so let's say I owe you one.”

“Hey, look at - at that.”

And looking towards the sky, you saw a shooting star. “Quick, make a wish.”

Closing your eyes, you wished with all your might that there would be many lovely nights like this, standing under the porch light, admiring the brightest star of all. Then, feeling a warmth on your cheek, you opened your eyes to find him scratching the back of his neck, a bit sheepish. “You - you looked so a-a-adorable, that I - oh I'm sorry.”

“No, it was actually very sweet. Really,” you softened, raising your eyes to look straight at him. “I actually wish you did that more often. Oh, but that's not what I wished for just now. I swear!”

“I um - I-I didn't think so, but o-okay.”

“So Rick, what did you wish for?”

Looking at you, in that funny, darling way as he did from time to time, he pressed a kiss upon your temple. “It - it doesn't really matter, cause my wish already came true.”

 


End file.
